The Mockingjay's Daughter
by Safira Rue Mellark
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have a daughter,Safira, and spoil her. But when she "wins" the reaping, will all the comfort from her childhood seal her fate? AU.
1. Prolouge:The Beautiful People

Hi, peoples! im rewriting this story. here goes

spoilers for all three books, AU

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games or Catching Fire in any way, shape or form (besides having copies of the books) I am NOT Suzanne Collins!

Prologue: The Beautiful People

Once upon a time, a man named Cinna set two tributes on fire. They were dazzling, her with her actions, him with his words. Together, they set a nation on fire. In retaliation, President Snow, with his white-knuckled grip on the throats of Panem, injected a person and made a lie come true. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, was going to have twins. Whether she wanted to or not.

Now, here is where the story gets fuzzy. See, I'm going off of propaganda and half lies. They say that Rue, my sister, lived for about two hours and then died. They say my mother was heart-broken, because Rue looked like Peeta. They say we were holding hands for the longest time in utero. They say, they say, they say. Well. I know one thing. My life will never be the same.


	2. Chapter One:Names and Faces

Chapter One: Names and Places

My first reaping. The tension could be cut with a knife. I tell my mother if I do win, she'll at least get to watch over me and send me gifts. This scares her even more, so I just shut up and try not to upset her. I always do this. it never works.

My father, however, is being slammed back into hellish memories.

"Except", he says, "I see you, instead of your mother." Tear prick at my eyes. He leans down, kisses me on the forehead. The steadiness he"s always brought to everything for everyone is missing, only about half present.

It"s time to go. I don"t want to move, feel, anything. Everything feels so hollow. And I miss Rue, my dead twin. And, to tie the whole thing up with a shiny red bow, today is my birthday. Perfect.

I sludge over to my room and see the dress that has laid out for me. It's blue and hugs my small, curvy frame. This dress could feed a small Seam family for at least a month. I walk back to the living room and "model" the dress. My mother hands me the shoes and accessories, including a recreation of my mother's pin, a mockingjay in a ring, and tell me to finish getting ready.

I look at the pin closer. The original is gold, this one silver, but inlaid in the ring of this one, there are sapphires, the jewel my father first thought of when he saw my eyes when I was born. That's why my name is Safira, not because my parents liked that name, not because they knew someone with that name. No. It's all because of my eyes. My bizarre, blue eyes.

They were amazing. Chamelonized, people said. As if the long extinct lizard came to retire in my eyes. They could change from sapphire to sky-blue to a deep midnight. They could even change to ashen rain. Whatever triggered the change, it had to do with my mood. I looked in the mirror. They were the deep midnight-sapphire they always were when I was severely frightened. _They will be that way_ _all the time if become a tribute,_ I think to myself. Then, my mom walks in. I'm still bare foot, my pin in my hand and crumpled in the floor. She takes me in same arms that could drive an arrow fifty feet. Theyre strong, steely and yet comforting. She helps me up, fixes my hair in an up do and braids in a rope of pearls, and pins the pin on the front of my dress as I step into my shoes. For the first time, I realize they are rain, the exact shade of my mother's eyes.

She also takes the necklace that I realize for the first time,_ wow, I didn't realize how much accessories_ _I didn't realize,_ I think to myself, as my mother ties the sapphire, onyx and pearl necklace to my neck. Then pats my back and says we have to go.

When we get there, both my parents squeeze my hands and head off to the mentors' bench. They look as scared as I did in the mirror. This scares me even more. I hear her talking to my dad,"Peeta, she'll be picked, you know that. And it's all my fault. If I hadn't pulled that stunt with the berries..." "None of us would be here", my dad interrupted. "Katniss, she'll be fine, you know _that_. Now it's starting, we have to be strong, for Safira's sake." That's all they say. The mayor walks out and sits next to my parents. He says something I can't make out, but it sounds comforting. All the parents here are nervous, but my parents are more nervous than all of them. They've gone through the Hunger Games. They've seen the terror first-hand.

Then our escort, Lidia, skips into view. She is certifiably , no more than anyone else in the Capitol. Anyways, she heads to the glass ball with the girls' names in it. I was told early on that my name would be the only one that Lidia would be able to pick. I knew I was going into the arena. I knew I might not survive. It was rigged. All of the girls here were safe. None of them would have to go through what I would. At least, not this year.

The announcement of my name pulled me from my horrifying thoughts. I made my way up to the stage and took my place. I looked down at all the faces. I may never see them again. Lidia calls for volunteers, for saviors, for someone to come rushing up to save me, like what my mother did for Aunt Prim. But no one comes. No one cares enough for me to volunteer. All the people who do are not eligible.

Suddenly, Lidia announces the boy tribute. "James Hawthorne", she says in a loud, clear voice. I look at the horror on my mother's face. His father, Gale, was my mother's best friend. I never knew any of them, though Gale tried to come to my birth. My father punched him. After that, they never saw much of each other. Maybe at the market, or at reapings, but nothing more than that. Gale was in love with her. He looks hurt whenever he sees me. Now his son and I will fight to the death.


	3. Chapter Two:I Am Not Afraid

Heys, I'mmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITRY FOR U PEOPLE, HERE!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. All writing similar to her ideas is hers. All words in _italics _are Safira's thoughts. My real name is not my pen name. This chapter is just a filler

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: I Am Not Afraid

-------------

_Why did it have to be him, _I ask myself. _Anyone would have been better. Someone volunteer, before it's too........late. _No one volunteers and now I'm stuck with him. Hopefully someone will kill him before I have to. _Great, the Games haven't even started yet and I'm already wishing someone dead_. After the Treaty of Treason is read and the anthem has been played, we are taken to the Justice Building by a group of Peacekeepers, where we will say our goodbyes. I am escorted to a room, filled with sapphire velvet furniture. The same color of my dress. The same color of my eyes at this moment. I almost completely disappear in here. All that remains visible is my onyx hair and my skin. My parents will be on the train, so they will not be able to come. To see me almost completely disappear. They won't be able to sit with me, to comfort me one last time. _I am completely alone_. As soon as that thought ended, someone comes in. I realize it's only my best friend, Shay, the jeweler's daughter. She looks at me, tells me I look pretty, hugs me, and we both start crying. She asks me if I have a token. I answer by pointing to my pin. She says her father wanted her to tell me the name of the pin."It's called The Daughter of the Mockingjay", is all she says. Then we sit on the couch that I was standing in front of. There's a mirror on the wall across from it. Suddenly, she says she has to go, and leaves. Even more unexpectedly, the Hawthornes come in. They tell me to be careful and leave without another word. I sit in silence until the Peacekeepers come and escort me out of the beautiful and depressing room to a car that forces me to say goodbye to District 12.

_I am not afraid,_ is the only thought as we pull up to the train, _I am not afraid._

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter Three:Smile for the Camera

Heys!!!! Thanx for reviewing!!!!!!!!! Did you think you'd go crazy with suspense? Even though I update nearly every day? Disclaimer: Unless I have multiple identity disorder, I'm not Suzanne Collins. I'm not that blonde naturally. Safira's thoughts are still in _italics._ And I still want reviews. I've been sick, so it's been a while from updates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Smile for the Camera

When I get out of the car, I am shocked. So... many... cameras. All of Panem is going to see me. My fear. I may have convinced my head, but I'm not sure about anything else. With my eyes, even if tears don't emerge, you could read the fear in my eyes. Even if you didn't know what the colors of my irises meant. _Oh well, I can pull a Johanna Mason,_ I think. Johanna Mason acted scared and helpless, causing everyone to ignore her. Then, when only a couple tributes were left, she showed her true colors. She could kill ferociously. She ripped part of someone's neck out. With her teeth. Anyway, I'll try and pull that off. If I don't die from anxiety first. As soon as I see the inside of the train, my jaw drops. It's so big. I can't believe it.

Then I see my parents. They're just standing there, waiting for James and me. I resist every urge to run and hug them. It wouldn't be fair to James. My parents told me early on that there wouldn't be any benefit to them being mentors. They would, however, help me as much as they can. They will try to keep me not just alive, but safe in the Hunger Games. This should comfort me, but it makes me worry for James's life. _Why am I worrying? I don't even _know _him, much less like him. _Butsomething in my head says that's not true. He isn't a _complete_ stranger. I've seen him at school.

I laugh to myself. My first day of school was very....interesting. I'm the first Victor's child in District 12, so the Peacekeepers weren't sure I should go. They even put it up to a vote! And because of the vote _and _because of my parents, I was instantly classified as arrogant, full of myself; the list goes on and on.

After about half a day of torment, the teacher asked everyone to come up and sing the valley song, a song I knew extremely well. I walked up to the front of the room, and I started to sing. I even surprised myself. All went quiet. Tears rolled down everyone's cheeks. Even mine. When I finished, it was earth-shatteringly quiet. Suddenly, the high, clear, tear-jerking notes come back. The mockingjays had heard my song. And they were singing it back to me, telling me they loved my voice, and, when it ended, that they wanted to hear more. James answered them by walking up to the front, and starting to sing. The world fell silent again. His voice was lower than mine, but only slightly. It was beautiful. I was gone. I loved him.

_You still do,_ says that small voice. I finally give in to it. I decide I should name it, so I call her Rose. Because roses are the exact opposite of sapphires, yet look perfect together.

My mom pulls me from my thoughts. I realize I have fallen down. Everyone is around me. I look into James' silver-blue eyes. I start to feel all warm inside. Rose is taking over. _Rose, like it or not, he'll have to die for us to survive. _

My mom tells me to get up, and go to my quarters. I finally get my own. I've always had to share with my parents. It was fine, up until I turned 10. I really didn't want to sleep in the same room as my parents. I wanted to stay home that year. But my parents made me.

They are weird at night. They talk to each other. In their sleep! I still remember one conversation. "Katniss, I love you", my father would say. "I love you too, Peeta", my mother would respond. They were asleep, you could tell. Because how it sounds is something like this, "IwuvuCatnip" and "IwuvutooPeeta".

When I get to my quarters, I stop and stare. The sapphire velvet from the Justice Building is back. I hear my mother try to sneak up on me. It works in our house, where no one wears shoes. But here, she wears high heels. And the floors are marble, so I hear her 10 minutes before she even comes close. She tells me that they did it special, just for me. "Get ready for dinner", my mom says.

I open the drawer and find a green shirt and tight pants that I like, and put them on. I nearly kill myself trying to get the pants on. I take off my pin and put it on my shirt. I also find cute little shoes that make me look about 2 inches taller. Not exactly like the high heels Lidia and my mother wear, but close. I take a deep breath and walk out.

There is so much food. A light salad with chicken and oranges, fillet mignon (when the Capital assistant asked James how he took it, he said dead and on a plate, which of course, we all laughed at), chicken and wild rice, grilled lamb and mint sauce, lamb stew with dried plums on white grain (when the Capitol assistants set it in front of us, both my mother and I said simultaneously "Bless you, kind souls!", as it's our absolute favorite dish), chocolate cake, which James stares at, pure lust in his eyes, lemon ice, strawberry ice cream, chocolate-covered strawberries in a vanilla mousse and much more. James stuffed it down like there was no tomorrow, where as I ate slowly and only a little bit of each course.

It's because of how we were raised. I've not only had enough to eat all my life, but have been taught how to eat like a Capitol sadist. James hasn't. He knows how to use a fork and knife, but he has had to eat as fast as he can to ensure survival. I feel sorry for him. He's only 12. He's had a hard life already. His father is severely sick. His mother, his poor, poor mother, is so heartbroken, she can't even see straight. She's so scared for Gale. It's an old disease. Older than Panem itself. They called it H1N1, or the Swine Flu. It was pretty bad then, but it's basically is a death sentence now. The last case of it was over 200 years ago. They tried to Quarantine him, but it was no use. You could easier make a fish climb a tree than isolate Gale Hawthorne.

As soon as dinner is over, we go to our quarters. As soon as I get in there, I take a shower. We have three at home, one for each of our bathrooms, but they are the standard models. These are the Capitol models, with 247 different settings. I find my regular settings, rose shampoo, stargazer lily body mist and ocean breeze perfume, and relax as the hot water jets massage my back. I came across my scent by accident, pushing random buttons, and it turned out that it all smelled incredible. So, ever since then, it's became my trademark scent. Everybody asks me how I get that scent. But I never tell them. Just like I never tell anyone that I'm scared or upset.

I don't have many real friends. Just a lot of people who try to get close to me because of who I am. Or, more accurately, who my parents are. People treat me like I'm a carbon copy of my parents, nothing more, nothing less. I wish I could break away from my parents. I want to be Safira Rue Onyx Electra Mockingjay Nightingale Mellark, my full name, not "The Mellark Girl". I want people to like me for me. Not because my parents are famous.

My name is so long because they thought my mom was going to have twins. And she did. The other was a stillborn. And the heartbreaking truth is that she looked exactly like my father. Except, she had silver eyes. Just like I look exactly like my mother, only I have blue eyes. They were going to name her Rue Electra Nightingale and me Safira Onyx Mockingjay. So, when they confirmed her dead, I got all of her names. But instead of sticking them right on the end of my name, they alternated my original names with hers. Giving me 6 names, not including my last name.

Every year, on my birthday, we celebrate me being older and mourn Rue. This year, we mourned me turning 12. We knew that I would be going into the Games. We knew that 12 year old tributes never win. My parents knew they would probably have to bury their other daughter soon. Their last remaining daughter. Gone. Forever.


	5. Chapter Four:Sapphire Flames

Heys, thanx for reviewing!!!! I's happy!!!! Thanx for reading!!!!! Long chapter (by my standards). Sry it's been sooooo loooooong. Got grounded. Disclaimer: I'm still not Suzanne Collins. Safira's thoughts are still in _italics._

* * *

Chapter Four: Sapphire Flames and What Was Behind Their Eyes

_By tomorrow I'll be in the Capitol, _I think as my shower ends. I step on the pad in front of me and get lightly spristed with the perfume and body mist. I've been in the Capitol before. I had to; no one in District 12 would take care of me. So, my parents were allowed to take me with them. I wasn't, however, allowed in the Mentor Room. Too graphic for young eyes. Instead, I went to Effie Trinket's house, my parents' old escort. When I was old enough, she took me to old arenas, to try and toughen me up. She knew that my reaping would be rigged.

She also let me watch the Hunger Games. I hated them. I wish I could've helped the poor tributes. Saved them. Something. But the ones that didn't win, no one could help them. They were gone from the world. Forever. Nothing left of them except their corpses. This is why I kept saying "if" instead of "when" before the reaping. I knew what was going to happen. Oh, I knew. But there is always doubt, at least in my mind. There is always doubt, even in the certain. It's my way of dealing with pressure.

I don't deny things, but I do always think that the worst might not happen, even when it's carved in stone. I'm not in denial; I'm just very selective about the reality I accept. This is why it took me 7 years to tell myself that I love James. ` `

I smile at the thought of him. Rose's work. _Rose, you need to stop thinking about him. You need to choose, love or life. You can kill us both and die in love, or you can live. Your choice._

The battle of life or love is still raging when I realize that my hair's been dry for 5 minutes. I put on one of the robes that are conveniently kept in the bathroom. Then I go to the drawers and find a silk shirt and matching pants. As soon as I get them on, my mother tells me that she, Dad and James are going to watch the reapings and was wondering if I would like to join them. I say sure, why not, and follow her into the "living room". All it is is a room with couches and a TV. Nothing special. Anyway, we sit down on a couch and the reapings begin to play.

My memory is too strong to let a single one of these innocent children slip away. The first is a beautiful girl with long blonde hair named Amethyst. She is strong, you can tell. She shows no fear, yet you can sense it. Next is Dylan, a short blonde trying to be fearless. _Poor guy._ He is so scared. I hope someone volunteers for him, but no one does.

The tributes from District 2, Allia and Caleb, are ridiculously sad in their eyes. _I wonder if they are in love. _It's weird; I always look at the eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. I believe it.

District 3 comes, Yolanda and Hagen, in both's eyes pure fear. They are truly scared, not even trying to hide it. District 4, Kairi and Kaito, are gorgeous. Bronze hair, deep green eyes and pale skin. I realize for the first time they're twins.

Their eyes tell how they are different. Kairi, quite ironically, is the adventurous one. Kaito is timid, shy. _He won't last long. _It's sad. All of this. It's not fair. All these kids being sent off to their deaths.

District 5 is coming up. The girl, Fauna, looks like a fox with her light auburn hair and pointed face. The boy, Cada, looks abandoned, scared.

_Fauna is terrified,_ I think as I peer into her solid topaz eyes. _Even more so than Cada. _His amber eyes say worried, nervous, not scared and abandoned. His flame-like hair is all over the place; out of order.

District 6 comes. Aylen, who has long, straight, jet black hair and copper skin, is really trying to look bored by the whole thing. But her strangely emerald green eyes tell a different story entirely. They are scared. Frightened beyond every possible belief. With that fear, she shouldn't be able to stand.

Her eyes tell me she should've crumpled into the floor like I did...this morning? It doesn't feel like it was only last night I was completely safe in my bed. It feels like it's been at the very least 5 days ago.

Helushka, the male tribute, is strong. He's got the same hair, skin and eyes as Aylen, but that's where the similarities end. He's muscular and fearless. His eyes say that he is genuinely bored with the whole thing. He doesn't care.___ This is just a little challenge for him. _

I'm shocked. I expected this from the Careers, but not from District 6. District 6 is as anti-Capitol as District 12, if not, more. I've heard my parents talking to District 6 mentors, Arana and Ayasha, before. They agreed on almost everything.

No one in the districts likes the Capitol. The only exception is the Careers. They're the Capitol's lapdogs. I think, and my parents, Arana, and Ayasha agree, that the Games are rigged to let them win most of the time. They don't care about anyone in 6 and 12.

Well that's not entirely true. The Capitol adores me. I grew up in the spotlight. I was, as Effie puts it," just the cutest thing in the world". There is about a million pictures of me in her house alone. Not to mention the "Safira fans". If there was a "Panem's Angel", it was me. I was more popular than President Snow's daughter!

But there was no way I was more eminent than my parents. They've had thousands of photo shoots; I've had only hundreds. The one that is most popular is me when I was about 5. My then almost elbow-length hair was styled in soft waves and my eyes were intensified with blue eyeliner applied gently. My head was tilted slightly to the left and I was holding stargazer lilies and primroses, my two favorite flowers. I was in a lilac-colored dress with a short onyx teardrop necklace.

The background is a recreation of the Tranquility Garden on the roof of the Training Centre at sunset. The garden is a special place for my parents. It's where they had their first real conversation. My mom didn't know that he loved her back then; she found out in his interview. But she found that he was completely relatable. He wanted to be more than just a piece in the Capitol's Games.

Well, all I can say is he got his wish. He got the girl of his dreams to love him; he got, in his words, not mine, to wake up to the angel people so commonly call Katniss, when they should call her Katniss, the angel that descended from the skies and makes fire look like ice. He gets to scoop up in his arms the daughter he thought he would never have, even after he and my mom won. My mom thought his love was a charade to help her in the Games. She didn't know until my dad verbally confirmed it. It took her several months to realize she loved him too.

District 7 comes as all this is running though my mind. Laurel is tall, skinny, has dark skin and dark brown hair. Her chocolate eyes show she's pulling a Johanna. She's all acting scared and everything. She's like, 17! Her eyes tell me Helushka's story. She wanted this, you could tell.

Cypress is scared, inside and out. But only slightly. More like very nervous. His onyx eyes are worried, nothing else. His onyx hair is disheveled, though.

District 8 comes. Calanthsa is beautiful. Big faun-like topaz eyes, angelic wavy golden hair and fairy-like features. She is wearing a brown and green peasant dress with a wreath of orchids on her head. Her eyes are scared. They know that she might not make it. She can't be more than 2 years older than me.

Casper is huge! He makes the already fairy-like Calanthsa even more small, which I believed to be next to impossible. His amber eyes are ridiculously scared. It doesn't matter that he's about 6'5 and muscular beyond belief, he's still scared out of his wits. He looks like Calanthsa, though. Wavy blonde hair, big eyes, even the fairy-like features are there. But they are barely visible through the muscle.

District 9 is coming. Amaya's long, wavy black hair bounces lazily up and down as she walks toward the stage. Her icy-blue eyes say that she is trying to put up walls to protect herself.

Makoto is very afraid. His actions are true to his clear, blue eyes.

District 10 comes. Kimimela's unearthly green eyes are nervous, nothing really else. This is the first time I've seen this in a girl. Laurel didn't care; Kimilela looks like she's meeting someone for the first time.

Shilah is very scared. His forest green eyes are trying hard not to break down and cry. Yet, his actions are calm. Like it's no big deal. He is a very good actor.

District 11. Amarantha's copper hair has her name-sake weaved in it. Her deep brown eyes say she is very frightened.

Adonais is trying to get what looks like his girlfriend and child to let go of him. His earthy green eyes are sad, but he has accepted the fact that he might not come back.

Then, I see me. Completely horrified that the inevitable has happened. Somehow, I manage to walk smoothly. And, sure enough, my eyes are the midnight-sapphire they were in both mirrors. James is sad. As if all of his family has died. Maybe, just maybe, he loves me too.

Then it all fades to black, and it's over. I go back to my room, crawl underneath the covers, and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I wake to Lidia hanging over me, trying to wake me up for breakfast. And, because I'm not used to waking up to a psycotic Capitol resident, I scream. Which causes everyone to run to my room and Lidia to jump up and, because of her high heels, slip. James, who was the first one there because his room is so close, finds the whole thing hysterical, and so does my dad. My mom, Lidia, and I find it very embarrasing. So, my mom and Lidia hit my dad upside the head, while I do the same to James.

"What was _that _for?!", both James and my dad ask.

"You laughed at her!" my mom and Lidia respond, while I say, "You laughed at me!"

"Did NOT!", argued James.

"Did SO!", I corrected.

This goes on for the next 30 minutes, until my dad has the _brilliant _idea that we should go to have breakfast.

* * *

The Capitol assistants have almost given up on us when we got to the table. So, they were _very _annoyed when they had to serve us. The food is amazing! There are mugs of hot chocolate, glasses of orange juice, coffee, bisciuts, fried potatoes, eggs, bacon(mmmmmmmm, ba-con!!!!), pancakes, waffles, fruit salad, fruit smoothies, sliced fruit in a bowl, and much more. I grab a mug of hot chocolate and a roll and start tearing off bits of the roll and dunking them in the hot chocolate, just like my dad.

After I drain my cup of hot chocolate, I load up my plate with eggs, bacon(mmmmmmm, BA-CON!!!!!!!), and fried potatoes. James's face looks like he just won a million dollars.

The rest of the meal is quiet. Too quiet....

"I have a question", I ask my parents, "yeah, um, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE _REAL _KATNISS AND PEETA MELLARK?!?!?!"

"What do you mean, sweetheart", my mom asks.

"You people, who ever you are, are _way_ too quiet."

"Okay, then, we'll start talking", my dad says in a tone that someone would use while talking to crazy people.

"That's all I ask", I say.

We start talking about the Capitol and reassure James that he will, in fact, at least reach the Games alive. Then, breakfast is over and Lidia says that the rest of us need to get dressed. I realize we're all in our pajamas, exept Lidia, of course. So, I go to my room and find a pair of coal-black pants and a blue firey tunic-style top with a black sash. I put them on and then start to fix my hair, which will take forever becuse it's so long and curly. I decide to leave it somewhat down, only the sides pulled back with a small mockingjay clip that I find in a wooden jewelry box.

I look in the mirror and see my strangly staight long bangs and the tight ringlets that cascade down my back. The last thing I do is put everything, every bit of luxury that was in my hair yesterday, into the wooden box, wondering exactly what will become of them, and leave the room forever. Hopefully, I'll be able to return to it.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

thanx for reading!!!!! next chap will be in the Capitol!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter Five:At First Glance

Heys everyone!!!! thanx for all the reviews !!!!!!! WHOOOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!! this is why im not allowed to have sugar. HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also, im the author, so i will take some suggestions but THIS IS MY STORY, DANG IT!!!!!! and, I just remembered something. Gale is supposed to be Katniss's cousin. so, in this story, that never happened. Disclaimer: IM NOT SUZANNE COLLINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF I WERE, THE VICTORS WOULD BE OUT CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_____________________________________________________________________Chapter Five:At First Glance___________________________________________________________________

As I walk down the hall, I realize that I haven't seen my pin since yesterday. Then I remember they sent it off for inspection. I hope it passes. I need my little mockingjay. I find myself in the "window hall", what my mom always calls it. This time, I will be getting off with her. I really miss her.

As soon as I think this, both my dad and mom rush up behind me. They tell me to come and sit on the bench. I obey and when I sit, my parents sit on either side of me and hug me. Then, my mom starts crying, which is heart-breaking because she never cries. My father is pulling me onto his lap while my mom is scooting closer. This is about the only human interaction I've had in weeks. I tell my parents where I put my pearls and my dad tells the significance of one strand.

It was a gift to my mother. He found one pearl in an oyster in the Quell and gave it to my mom. After he was captured by the Capitol, he found more. And every single one he found after that tortured him that much more. The captures saw this, and, to torture him more, started to throw them at him. He collected them. And when they got to District 12, the jeweler made each of the pearls into a strand, the original pearl in the middle, and when you shine a special light, it says 'Katniss'.

For the next few minutes, we're just there, frozen in this warm embrace. They tell me that we're almost to the Capitol, and to try not to kill the prep team. I promise that I will try my hardest. Then they leave. My father kisses my forehead, my mother gives me a good-bye squeeze, and they leave, holding each other, trying not break down.

Then, I remember that I haven't seen or heard James since breakfast, about an hour ago. I panic. I run to his room and knock on the door.

"Who is it," he asks, full of despair.

"Safira," I say, worry in my voice.

"Oh, okay. Come in," he says.

I open the door. He looks like he's been crying. "So, what's goin' on?"

"Nothin' much," he says simply.

"I'm sorry," I reply.

"What?"

"About your dad," I say sympathetically.

"Oh,"is all he says.

After that, we're just there, on the bed, far apart and sit very awkwardly for a couple of minutes. Then, the train comes to a stop. James immediatly jumps up, runs to the door, and holds it open for me. I'm flattered, but not shocked. I've seen the way boys look at me. They have literally thrown themselves at me. It's all very annoying.

But, this time, it makes me feel as if I could fly. I know it's Rose, but this time, I don't fight her. I let her take over. The only ounce of control that I have goes to walking steadily and not skipping through the door. We walk to the window hall. As soon as the paparazzi see us, millions of flashes start. Fans scream. Inside, however, they all can't wait to see me suffer.

We all walk out, Lidia in the lead, us in the back, and my parents in the middle.

* * *

"Ouch," I yell as Venia rips away the final swathe of leg hair.

"Sorry, Saf," she replies, using the prep team's official nickname for me.

"It's okay," I respond in a tone that says "_Nothing's wrong, so drop it"_

She picks up on this, and then puts _Silk _on me, a lotion that would soothe your skin even if you've been whipped. It feels so good against my exfoliated skin. The rest of the prep team plucks any hair that wasn't yanked from the strips of cloth and lets me wear my robe.

"Quit growing," Cinna exclaims jokingly as he sees me.

"Yeah, sorry, not gonna happen," I respond in the same tone he used with me. "So, what am I going to be? A miner or on fire."

His only reponse is a sly smile.

* * *

Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter Six:Burning

Heys peoples!!! srry 4 the vicious cliffy!!!!!!!!!!! thanx 4 the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: NOT SUZANNE COLLINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MERRY/HAPPY (insert holiday here)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Six: Burning

My eyes look in amazement at the creature staring back at me. Her skin sparkles and glints. Her what appeared to be coal-black hair is actually deep blue. Her bangs look like blue flames. And her dress is scattered in diamonds and sapphires. Blue, yellow and white strips fill many of the spaces left, leaving black on the top of the sleeves and on the sides of her skirt. She wears dark coal dust and a mysterious deep blue powder to accent her already ominous eyes. Then, realization hits me as I discover.....it's me.

I turn to Cinna. He obviously reads the message my mouth cannot deliver and tells me only a few last-minute details left. He covers my lips in bloodred lipstick and lights the strips. Then, he disappears to return with pale gold wings, sapphire shoes and a tiara. Some of the arificial flames win their game of cat-and-mouse and set the wings ablaze. I panic and look back to Cinna, not expecting his usual calm demeanor, gesturing towards the mirror. At first, I don't know why, but, then I see it.

A heavenly gold glow surrounds me as the wings flutter independently. The tiara is having life breathed through it, flames dancing across the many jewels. Cinna tells me that if I need an extra beam of light, to click my heels thrice. I thank him for everything and he lets me walk down into the basement, where I easily stand out from my surroundings.

As I walk to the chariot, I hear several catcalls telling me that the male tributes appreciate Cinna's work. I look back and give a slight smile.

"Hey, knock it off," an angry voice that can only be my dad yells behind me.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me," I whine.

"What do you expect? I'm a dad to a 12-year-old," he says then laughs. I just roll my eyes. When we get to the chariot, I see James and tell my dad to leave.

"All right, all right. But if you touch her, you're dead," he threatened as he started to leave.

"Dad!" I cry out while James is laughing. "And you're not exactly helping." I reply fiercely as I turn to him.

"Meow!" he replies, in a feign caustic tone as he offers to help me into the chariot. I stick out my tongue but accept the gesture.

For the first time, I notice his costume. Almost like mine. fiery, sparkly and black. He has wings too, but not girly. More red and yellow than blue and white. In it, he is god-like. As I accept his out-reached hand, I fixate on his eyes. Steel blue streaks the otherwise blue marbled surface. Sea green rings the two perfectly imperfect marbles. Rose starts to take over and James blushes slightly.

"Ready?" James asks steadily.

"Yeah." I say bracingly.

"Let's do this thing!" He says as he pulls me up.

I look back to Cinna, who says something like "hold hands". I inform James and he takes my small hand into his own as we drive out.


	8. Chapter Seven: Open Your Eyes

heys!!!!!!! so, this is the rest of chapter 6. i meant to add more sentences, but i forgot. oh, and HAPPY(late) VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Seven:Open Your Eyes

The crowd is screaming and cheering for us. But I know they all can't wait to see me fighting for my life. I think of all the horrors of past Games. Those poor children. Screaming. Dying. For entertainment...

I shake my head, trying to clear my mind. James takes notice and first drops my fragile hand then pulls me closer to him. Everyone in the audience sighs and we both blush as we look into each others eyes.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! KISS!" The audience chants, screaming the last "kiss". As I wish for the impossible event to occur, James does the unbelievable. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I try to decide if I really wanted this, or was it just in sweet rebellion, but I can't think. All I can do is remain enveloped in this moment. I can hear the screams of the crowd. They got their wish, and I got mine.

The rest of the night is rushed; in a fog that I just can't seem to find my way out of. Though I do notice some of the costumes. Amarantha is wrapped in apple blossoms and leaves. Calanthsa and Casper look like wingless winter fairies in their mink outfits. Laurel manages to conceal her murderous looks in a flowing paper dress. Kairi is enveloped in a gown made of seashells. Amethyst dazzles the crowd with a dress covered in her namesake. All other details are lost in the mind-clouding fog.


	9. Chapter Eight:Training

heys. IM ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNO, RIGHT?!?!?!?!! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!! SO NOW, I BEGIN THE MARATHON OF WRITING!!!!!

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Eight: Training~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again, Lidia wakes me. Again, I protest. My dream ended before the sun had climbed into the sky, but sleep was still preferred over consciousness. Besides, this was the first day of training. No wonder I clung to my warm, un-mocking bed. I finally surrender and shoo away my annoying alarm clock. She leaves and I breath a sigh of relief. I was defiantly not in the mood to listen to her go on and on about her newest colorful wig, a periwinkle bob.

When I reach my closet, I notice it has already been programmed. It looks like my style. I might have even programmed it myself. Last night, Rose escaped and she forgot to record our memories. The more I say this in my head, the crazier it sounds. I begin to wonder if I left my sanity in District 12. Ever since I came to the Capitol, I've felt as if I'm two different people. I've always had more than one side to me, but now, it feels like there is someone sitting in a room and controlling me.

_I wish I knew who it was_, I think to myself as I dress in a sapphire tunic and black pants. The only thing I do to my hair is brush it and pull it back in a high ponytail that ends near my waist. The lotions that Flavious slathered into my hair has left it smooth and gotten rid of the frizzy fuzz that took over my hair. It's still as curly as ever, but not as wild. And not near as thick and heavy. My bangs still form an ominous sapphire flame and the dark night sky still colors my ponytail. I shake my navy curls.

It seems as if I'm someone else, no, _something_ else, as I leave the mirror and head for the dining room. The tantalizing scent of bacon leads the way. I obediently follow. The sound of talking stops suddenly as soon as I sit down.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask nonchalantly as I load my plate with food.

"You will be mentored together." My mother says fiercly. "You will be with each other at all times."

After trying over and over , I finally give up and finish my breakfast quietly, making only small talk. They're hiding something from me. My parents, I mean. James's eyes tell me that he has no idea what it is. Whatever "it' is, it's big. Too big for Lidia to know, anyway. I wonder how a woman so clueless gets dressed in the morning.

As we walk to the Training Centre, I think over my skills. I've got archery, slingshot, camoflague, fencing, nature skills, climbing and swimming. And I'm fast. Very fast. After the sermon on the rules is finished, I ask James what we should try first.

"Let's try knife-throwing."

"Okay." I say as we walk over to the knife station. I don't expect to be good at it, but I am. The station manager is surprized when I tell him that this is my first time throwing any type of weapon. James is incredible at it. He hits the dummy straight in the heart, then in the stomach. Both would cause excruciating pain alone. But together.... I shake my head to clear it.

"What now?" James asks, breaking the silence.

"Snares," I say but it sounds more like a question. Still scared of him, I make a mental note to tread lightly. Very lightly.

This I'm not good at. James is, but that is not surprising considering who his father is. Something suddenly catches his eyes. The camoflague station.

"No, blend it more, like this." I demostrate on James's arm. By the time he gets the hang of it, it's lunchtime. We pick a table far away from anyone else, but nothing can keep away the Safira fans. Before I know it, Canlanstha and Aylen are standing and staring. They look so unusual next to each other. Aylen's tall frame next to Calanstha's pixie-like one nearly makes me laugh. When I start to talk, they run away, giggling.

"Well, that was really weird." James comments.

"What's weirder is that 20 year-olds have done the same thing." I say as I stare into his violet and green eyes.

"What's weirder still is that all the guys are staring at you right now." James says. I look around. Sure enough, everyone is staring at me. It's so weird, feeling like this. I'm arrogant, very arrogant, and have been since Reaping day. What bugs me is that I have no idea why. I don't even feel human anymore. I feel cruel, wolf-like, asif I've already been through the Games. My parents seem to have changed overnight, as well. They are either heartbroken or fierce, and I don't even know why. Maybe I'll figure it out soon. Or maybe I'll die before figuring it out. Or maybe I"ll live to be 100 and still ponder over the mystery. I imagine myself, crumpled in the floor, my skin wrinkled, hy hair as silver as my mother's eyes, then dead in a small coffin as me right now, then me young crumpled in the floor. In each of these visions, I'm in a sapphire covered dress. Though I do not know what, I know something is wrong with me.

_____________________________________________________________________END OF PART ONE: MYSTERY______________________________________________________________

yep. end of part one. so byes. i prolly will update soon. :P


	10. Chapter Nine:Shellshocked

heys. im back. This is the first chapter in part two. Big twist coming up. Spoiler alert. This chapter contains Catching Fire spoilers.

Chapter Nine:Shell-shocked

"Safira, are you okay?" James asks, his voice suddenly pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, curious at his question.

"You got really quiet." He answers with a voice that suggests I'm always talking.

"Oh." Is all I say. I want to figure this out. All of it. Why my eyes change, why I seem so wolf-like, the real reason my mother does not talk to Gale, Madge or any of the Hawthornes anymore, why both my paranoia and arrogance have increased, all of it.

"There it is again," James is exclaiming. "That silence!"

"Sorry. I was thinking about something." I apologize.

"What?" James asks inquisitively.

"It's about a family issue." I half-lie indifferently. "So, you want to go to the Edible Plants?"

"Yeah." James replies. He doesn't say anything else to me for the rest of the day, except when he is picking a station.

Most of the week goes on like this. We work our way though each station, and by the time individual training sessions begin, we are scarier than the Careers, which we form an alliance with. I also convince Calanstha, Aylen and Casper. Helushka, Fauna and Amarantha deny my offer. I stay far away from Kimmimela, Laurel, Makoto and Amaya.

I wonder why Fauna wishes me dead. Not in the "fellow tribute" way, but the way Cato wished my mom dead. Yes, unfortunately, I have seen both of my parents' Games. I admit, Fauna does look like Sinopa, the fox-like tribute that was poisoned by nightlock, but then again, most people in District 5 have amber eyes and auburn hair. I don't know

_Oh, how I hate not knowing things, _I think to myself. Tomorrow is the last day of training, and I'm scared. Not of the training, but the event that is approaching very rapidly. We only have tomorrow, Interview Methods, Interview Day, then the beginning of the 88th Annual Hunger Games. I'm not looking forward to that. At least the Careers are on my side. That will help. But James will have to die for me to live. I wonder if this is how my father felt before his Games.

I do not remember leaving the Training Center, eating dinner, or even taking a shower. But I know that I've done all three because my hair is wet and braided, there is no gnaw in my stomach, and I'm standing in my nightgown, a fiery orange silk thing. I collapse on my bed and fall fast asleep.

* * *

I'm awake and dressed when Lidia walks in my room. I picked a white, flowing tunic, navy pants and white boots. Today is the day. I'll show the Gamemakers what I can do. As I walk down to breakfast, I smell the wonderful lamb stew. I devour two plates of it. The portions are slightly smaller, so I'm just barely full. Besides, I'm going into the Games soon. I need as much protein as I can get.

Before I know it, we're leaving the dining room to go to the Training Center. I realize that I may not even be human, if I ever return after the Games. I realize that my whole world is about to go up in flames. And not Cinna's costume flames. Real ones. Ones that will consume whatever sanity I have left. That will consume my entire life. For the first time in my young life, I am trapped. Trapped in the realm between my world and the real world. Trapped by the fear that there is a very real possibility that I will never see District 12 again.

"Hey," James says soothingly, "it's okay."

"I'm scared, James. Really, really scared." I say on the verge of tears.

"Relax, Safira. There just scores. Nothing to be afraid about." James replies.

"Not about that. About what happens after the scores and the Interviews. When we leave the Capitol."

"Oh, well, we're all scared of that. Even Helushka, though he tries to hide it."

"I know that, I've been scared my whole life because of the Games. But now the fear twists and gnaws and makes the world sharp and painful to look at. It's like it's not even an emotion anymore, it's become so embedded in me." I explain. Right now, I know my eyes are the same shade of navy that my hair is. I have to shake my head to clear it. A shower of ringlets the color of the night sky cloud my view as they fly in my face.

The time is going by way too quickly. Before I know it, Aylen has been called. I start to shake. I know James is saying "It's okay", but it's not. I feel as if my body has metamorphosed into a wolf. Not the alfa, either. The underdog, the low man on the totem pole, the one that everyone picks on. And, for the first time in my life, I feel ugly. I don't mean to say that I feel supermodel gorgous all the time. But this is the first time I've felt hidious. I don't like it. I know that sometimes I'm arrogant about my looks, but to feel utterly hidious almost brings me to tears. I was constantly told I was beautiful. So, I became a bit self-obsessed. It's like a bonsai tree. If you keep it contained, it will stay little forever. My container was my ego, and I haven't been able to grow up.

The sound of my name is what pulls me from my reverie. I can't believe I missed James. I walk stiffly towards the Private Session Room. I bow to the Gamemakers, the indespicible creatures, and pick up a set of knives, a slingshot, a bag of stones, and the only bow and quiver of arrows I see. They are made completely of sapphires. They were obviosly meant for me. I take my weapons to on side of the room. I decide to start with the slingshot. I open the bag of stones, (which are actually polished sapphires) grab one and put it in the sling. I twirl it around my head several times before I let it fly. It hits one of the dummies straight in the eye. Then I take the knives. I throw one by one until all of the weapons are gone from the 20 knife set. I make them form a perfect heart. Lastly, the arrows. I make them form an arrow that pierces the heart. With the remaining ones, I write my name underneath. This leaves me with one arrow. I shoot it straight in the air. It pierces a light and an endless shower of blue sparks rains down. They are saftey sparks, so I let them cover my tunic. They dismiss me and I leave without another word.


	11. Chapter Ten:Exploding Stars

heys. I'm back! Stupid auto correct. Yep, usin Microsoft again. For the longest time, I've been usin document manager, which sucks. Wells, enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games(unfortunately) Twilight(thank God) or The Chronicles of Narnia( sadly).

Chapter 10:Exploding Stars

I don't care anymore. I'm not scared. In fact, I feel over-confident and like nothing is going to change. As soon as I get back, we watch the training scores. Aylen, Casper, Kairi, Kaito, James and Calanstha all get 11s, Amethyst, Dylan, Allia, Caleb and Helushka receive 10s, and Laurel and I get twelves. Kimmimela gets a mere 6. Of course, this means nothing. Kimmimela could end up winning. It's really anyone's Game. The fact that Laurel and I have the highest scores won't matter in the arena. In the arena, all that matters is whether your heart is still pounding in your chest or as silent as the stones in a river.

The program flickers off and I run to my room wIth the sudden realization that I feel like sensitive mimosa that has been helplessly trampled. Or a gazelle that knows it will become a meal for a hungry lioness and her cubs. Or a lamb sent for slaughter. The list is endless. My mind fills with macabre Images of prey beIng hunted. I don't feel lIke a wolf, young and arrogant. I feel lIke the fawn or rabbIt It always seems to be chasing.

"You're helpless!" Rose chastises. I'm too tIred and too fIlled wIth animalistic fear to fight back. The lights fade slowly, slowly, slowly...

* * *

"SAFIRA!" With that one word I shoot up, knowing exactly who It Is. Haymitch.

"She's not going to respond to yelling!" Effie, no doubt about It.

"You're back from your honeymoon so quickly?" I asked while receiving hugs.

"That we are, Angel!" Haymitch responds using the couples nickname for me. I giggle.

They wont tell me why they're here. Or when they got here. Or how. All I know Is that they're here, and that calms my schizophrenic nerves. The startling highs and crushing lows of the past couple of days has left me weary, and the Abernathys have always been able to revitalize me.

After I'm up and dressed by Effie, the couple re tales stories from their near-disastrous honeymoon. The stories made me laugh so hard I cried. After a few sarcastic remarks from both Haymitch and me, we walk the short walk to the dining hall. Everyone Is shocked. Lydia tries to fight Effie for, and I quote, "Escort Rights". The whole thing's very amusing. HaymItch, my parents, James and I laugh hysterically, for which we get a scolding, but I don't care, and It seems neither does anyone else. I'm glad that I can be happy for a few brief moments before the Games. Wow. That sounded really angsty. I know, that's not a word, but at the moment, I don't really care.

Soon, we start our training for our Interviews. Effie wins and makes me walk In heels. I get the hang of It quIckly, beIng brought up lIke a CapItol gIrl In ways of etIquette. So, I get to read old books. I fInd one called _Twilight_. After a few seconds of Reading, I throw It at the wall. Worst. Book. Ever. Then I fInd one entItled _The MagIcIan's Nephew. _ It looks okay. As soon as I start readIng It, I am completely Immersed In It. I'm finished with It when they call my name for Interview Aspects.

When I arrive, I see both Haymitch and my father. Oh, I get It now. Haymitch Came to help In Interview Aspects and Effie came for Interview Etiquette. Why they felt they needed to come Is beyond me. But I do realize Haymitch's purpose. There are some angles in Interviews that parents can't cover with their kids. Like, any emotion besides happiness. Or cuteness. And, since Haymitch can be a pain In the neck, he starts with sexy, fierce, feisty, and murderous. You gotta love HaymItch sometimes.

After a long argument, we finally decide that my Interview angle will be alluring and sarcastic. As hilarious as this sounds, It works. I sneak back to the bookshelf so I can read _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, _ the next in seven books. After I snatch both it and the other five, I'm off. As I'm walking down the hall, I run Into James. Literally. I drop my books in surprise and grimace as they hit the floor.

"Hello, Klutz!" James snickers. I roll my eyes.

"Quiet down, they'll hear you!" I scold, but since I'm laughing, he doesn't take me seriously. I frown.

"Hey, can I read with you?" James asks. The question pulls me up short.

"Okay, but you have to get your own books." I answer

"Deal. You know there's more than one set of _Narnia, _right?"

"There is?" I ask. I only saw one set, but I tend to have selective vision.

After James gets his books, we slink back to my room. James looks in amazement at my room.

"Is it illegal for everything you own not to be blue?" He asks sarcastically.

"Shut up!" I say in playful defence. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hop on the bed."

James looks at me incredulously. "Really? I had imagined you would make me read on the floor."

"Now, why would I do that?" I responded. "Come on!"

"Okay" He half sighed as he claimed on the huge sapphire bed. He was tense, I could feel it.

* * *

I don't remember going to sleep, but when I wake up, I feel James's arms around me. I wake him up immediately.

"James! What happened last night?" I ask, scared out of my mind.

"Nothing! I fell asleep while reading, that's all. I woke up in the middle of the night, but you told me to stay, so I did.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. Well, you better slink back to your room, before the adults wake up." I say quietly.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." James answers, then leaves.

* * *

All through the prepreations, I am not allowed to see how I look. Cinna will not let me "ruin his fun". I feel like a doll. When He is finally finished, I have no idea who is standing in the mirror. She kind of looks like me, but much wilder and prettier. Her hair is as black as it can be, straight as a board, ridiculously long, and covered in small, shimmery diamonds. Her eyes are midnight blue, with bright orange poder surrounding them, her lips ruby red, her skin snow white. Her dress looks like a supernova, covered in jewels,light blue at the bodice, dark blue from the hips down, except the edge of the dress, which is an intense orange and black. I look like an exploding star.

_Wow, this is me! _ I think to myself as I twirl in the mirror.

The "_piece de resistance" _ as Cinna calls it, is a glowing tiara.


	12. Chapter Eleven:The Calm Before the Storm

Heys. I have some awesome beta readers now! Katniss peeta perfect and The Little Dhampir are now checking mai chappies for mistakes! This makes them cum out faster. Saurry for the awful typo's in mai last chappie. This will be a really long one for me.

**DISCLAIMER: **oh please may I have you?

**THE HUNGER GAMES: **NO!

**DISCLAIMER: **but I love you!

**ME: **QUIT FIGHTIN! IM SICK OF IT! Man, y'all are annoyin. (im from Texas, I had to…) NOW, GIT! THESE PEOPLE CAME TO READ, UM, NOT THIS!

Lol. Lets get back to the interviews.

Chapter Eleven: The Calm Before the Storm

I step into the shoes that have been set out, but as soon as my feet touch them, they turn invisible. I look like I'm simply wading through the air. I look at Cinna in disbelief. He sprinkles me with another spattering of silver, diamonds and sapphires and runs out of the room to set everything up. I am to be presented to my family and love first, before the world gets to see me. Cinna is having way too much fun with this, but I allow him.

Cinna tells me to come out and I emerge slowly. The small crowd gasps.

"You look amazing, Safira!" James exclaims, obviously stunned.

"Thank you, you do to." I reply, and he does. He's in a suit that looks like a space view of stars, but much wilder. Swirls of color engulf the navy suit, threatening to swallow him as well. We match, and I'm glad for that. It brings me comfort. Calmness.

James escorts me to the District 12 seats in the interview room, a big white circle surrounded by hundreds of Capitol citizens. The whiteness of the room makes us stand out even more. Every time I move, the fiery dress looks alive. James is dazzling and I have the same effect. His hair glints in the bright light, both from natural sheen and the silver glitter they covered his hair in. I smile.

Caesar is sporting a sapphire wig and makeup this year. _Gee, I wonder why,_ I think to myself sarcastically. The Capitol is way too obsessed with me. This year, instead of the rainbow I usually see in the audience, there is only blue. I thought I would get tired of seeing my favorite color. But I have. I've been sick of it for a week now. Hopefully, there will not be much blue in the arena.

I watch the interviews start. Each tribute is only allowed five minutes. It used to be three, but they lengthened the time by two minutes because a popular show had gone off the air and they needed to fill the time slot.

Amethyst is first, and she looks like she is made of her namesake. Her dress is asymmetrical, covered in glowing dark purple gems. Her long blonde hair has streaks of purple running though it, and has lavender blush and plum lipstick on. Velvety eyeshadow coats her eyelids and her eyelashes are purple as well.

"Sometimes, you have to give it your all." Amethyst says at the end of her interview. "And I totally plan on doing just that. Don't count me out just yet."

Dylan looks like something out of a romance movie. His shoulder-length blonde hair has been tousled and there is a rose in his hand. I don't remember much of his interview.

The tributes go by, most of them forgettable. Until Kairi's interview. Her emerald dress brings out her eyes perfectly, her bronze hair striking against it. She looks so grown up. So much like a woman, instead of the sixteen year old girl I'm used to. Her childish features are gone. Instead of her pink lips, full cheeks and innocent looks in her eyes, there are blood red lips, slightly gaunt cheeks, and a murderous, cold look in her eyes. This is not the sweet, joking girl I know. This is the killer Career I expected.

Kato is the same way. Completely murderous, just like his sister. Again, before, he was a joking, happy-go-lucky boy. Now he is cold and cruel. Suddenly, I figure out that I am dealing with the Odair twins. They changed their last name to Tredinicka, but it's them all right. No wonder every girl in the audience loves Kato. His father is Finnick Odair. Sadly, Finnick passed away last year. Both of the twins interviews are too scary to remember.

Then there is Fauna. I finally learn why she hates me so much. My dad killed her mom! He didn't mean to, he gathered nightlock, an extremely poisonous berry, and put it with his and my mom's supplies. Sinopa, aka Foxface, grabbed the berries and ate them. She was starving, and didn't know that they were poisonous. But Fauna was lied to. In her version of the story, my dad gave her the berries, saying that they were incredibly filling. Since they rarely show the 74th Hunger Games anymore, the crowd believes her.

The next tribute I remember is Aylen. She is in a beautiful blue silk dress and is completely lovable, but a little sad. Helushka is, well, himself. The pale blue suit looks well on him.

Laurel sends ice though my veins, she is so scary. She is in an elaborate paper dress, far too gentle for her personality. Cypress is in a paper suit, and is utterly forgettable.

Calanstha looks like a sprite in her short petal dress. She is sweet, kind and determined. Casper is funny and heartwarming in a cream colored suit. Amaya and Makoto are shy, but sweet.

Kimimela is in a blood red dress, accenting her eyes perfectly. She is very scary. Shilah is in a warm, rich green suit and is sweet and warm.

Amarantha is in a sky blue dress, her copper hair tied up in a bun. She is very shy. Adonais is sad and fatherly in a pale gold suit.

When they call my name, I float gracefully up to Caesar and give him a huge hug. Since the Capitol already knows me, I am relaxed.

"How ya doin', kid?" Caesar asks when we sit down in our chairs.

"Really good. It's good to be back in the Capitol." I lie through my teeth in an alluring tone as I play with my board straight hair.

"Well, good. Everyone dressed in blue in your honor." Caesar replies.

"REALLY? I had no idea!" I say in my most sarcastic voice.

"Wow, you've gotten very sarcastic since I saw you last." Caesar answers.

"Early over-exposure to Haymitch. It's so tragic. Kids everywhere are falling victim to the Abernathy disease. Together, we can find a cure!" I say in my most dramatic voice, pretending to almost cry. The audience laughs, tears rolling down their cheeks. All except Haymitch, who is giving me the death glare, but then laughs his head off.

When Caesar can breath again, he asks me to spin. I do as I'm told, and spin the way ballerinas do, so I don't get dizzy. When I finish, Caesar asks his signature question.

"So, you got someone at home?"


	13. Chapter Twelve:Falling

Heys! im back. i know, im getting better. it didnt take me long to write this. btw, i've had some review trouble. yes, i have realized that Safira is a Mary-Sue. this is the way she was supposed to be. there is a reason that im not tellin anyone why she is like that. exept mai betas. but they have to swear to secrecy. also, you calm down when you turn 25. Katniss is 29 in this story. SHE'S AN ADULT! she's grown up, and she's still strong. any normal person in her position would have broken down by now. yet, she stays strong. for safira. so does peeta. and i hate how the meanest reviewers dont have an account. lets get back to the classic kindergarten rule: if ypu dont have sumpin nice to say, don't say it at all. kays. oh, and so yall can hate them too, their name is that one flamer person. they were so mean, i nearly cried. which i hardly ever do. anyways, here's the chappie

Chapter 12: Falling

I have been calm for the whole interview. Until now. Still, I pretend to be aloof, act like it's no big deal. "No, no one special." is my reply.

But Caesar wont give up. He spends a minute wearing me down. Finally, I give in. "All right, I do have someone special. But he's not at home. He, um, kinda came with me." I say nervously. The audience breaks out in awws. Caesar calls James over. We share the chair, since it's really big enough for two 17 year old boys. We don't have to be close to each other, but we snuggle up close. The audience squeals in the cutness of the moment as my heart leaps out of my chest. My James, my love, is snuggling with me. I feel like I could fly.

The rest of the interview goes on as a couple, James very shy and I the complete opposite. While he is scared, I'm confident and outgoing. Suddenly, the audience is screaming "KISS!" I happily oblige. I take his face in my hands and force my lips onto his. The kiss feels like it goes on forever, yet at the same time it ends way too quickly. The squealing continues, and James loosens up a little. Imagine that. All too soon, my time is up, and I have to leave James while he has his own interview. I'm walking back slowly to my seat when the crushing blow of what's happening tomorrow finally hits me. The fear. Not just that I may not live, but that James will be brutally murdered. I collapse onto the floor, looking like a falling star. The crowd screams in horror.

Far off in the distance, I hear James say in an exasperated voice, "Excuse me, Caesar, but I've got to check on my girl!" Suddenly, he's there, scooping me up in his arms, asking me if I'm okay. I tell him I'm fine as the buzzer sounds, signaling that his time is up. He carries me all the way to my room, making sure I'm okay before notifying the adults that we will not be attending dinner. Before the screaming objections from my father begin, he runs back to my side, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"You don't have to do all this, you know that, right?" I tell him.

"I just want to make sure you're all right, you hit your head twice when you fell. Pretty hard, I might add, Klutz." He responds in that deep voice of his that always reminds me of his father's.

"Is that your official nickname for me?" I ask.

"YUP!" He answers back with a certain tone in his voice. I smile.

We order rare fillet mingon and lamb stew for dinner and joke around all night until we fall asleep on my bed.

* * *

I wake up with James's arms wrapped around me and smile as I wake him up.

"Tenmoreminutesmommy..." Is his slurred reply. I giggle.

"James, if you think _I _am your mother, we've got some serious problems to work out. Come on, the Games start today. We got to hurry"


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Shattered

WOW! IT'S BEEN A YEAR!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sorry its been a long time. lotsa things went on. i broke up with my boyfriend, started school, moved from Texas to Colorado, packed and unpacked, and drove for a grand total of 52 hours through the whole endeavor, which lasted about 3 weeks. be happy you are not me right now. Dear Ella, i do not hate you, although you're hard to understand. you are my most faithful reviewer, and im thankful for that. wow, that sounded like something out of a chick flick. im sooo not a girly girl. anyways, enjoy. and thanks for all that have reviewed and favorited. and a special thanks to those who comforted me when i got flamed. i needed that. ive got no friends here yet, so yall really helped. yup, still got the accent! the chapter will begin in 5...4...3...2...1!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Chapter Thirteen: Shattered

The arena could hold anything. I get pretty much nothing from the tribute outfit, since I'm dressed for every climate. A light-weight waterproof tight blue suit that covers me from neck to ankle was the first to go on, followed by dessert clothes, many coats, thick pants and hunting boots that seem ready for anything and everything. Cinna nearly cries while he give me a hug and says "Come back, my angel."

"I will." I tell him, but he sees right though the lie. Or what may be a lie. The shocks of arrogance have made their course today, and now there are only the crushing lows. The inability to think is killing me. I'm a thinker; I process information constantly, a bit obsessively.

The fear is crushing my mind, the weight of the world pinning me down to the cold dirt underneath. I'm in the glass tube now, my heart racing,pounding in my chest and resonating in my legs. The world is sharp with adrenaline; the world too painful to look at. The dark suddenly erases sight,sending me into slight panic. Suddenly, the sun blasts my eyes with light, illuminating the world. The beauty takes my breath away. The mountains around me are much bigger than I'm used to. I look in awe at the elk in the distance. My superficial world is shattered, and even though I hated it, I want it back. It's all I've ever known, and it was a heck of a lot more comforting than this elevated senses of paranoia and panic. All arrogance is gone, it must of disappeared into the ridiculously blue sky. But the blue is natural, that much I can tell. The buzzer sounds, and I sprint towards the Cornucopia in front of me.

I find it both easier and harder to run. I cut through the thin, dry air quicker than at home, but my legs hurt more. Plus it's harder to catch my breath up here. I scoop up a pack, a bow and quiver of arrows, a slingshot, and a sheath of knives. I catch sight of James and follow him.

OMG, I CANT BELIEVE ITS BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS! (Marilyn Monroe style) _happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. happy birthday, The Mockingjay's Daughter, happy birthday to you! _Happy Birthday, Miss Story! i blame my history teacher. LOOOONG STORY!~! CELEBRATORY _HOMEMADE _TACOS FOR EVERYONE!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Gone

Hies. I just got settled. Thanks for your reviews. Okay, let's get started.

Gone:

As I find my way to James, I find a polished rock. More of a pebble, really. It is red, and looks like it is on fire. Red, not blue. This isn't an original rock in the arena. I'd know. Everything is like looking in the eyes of a blue dragon, greens and reds subdued, blues ridiculously vibrant.**(if you get the referance, scream in your review.) **The pebble is shockingly red, and breaks something inside of me. My arrogance. Don't ask me why, but somehow, it breaks the narsissim I've cultivated over the years. Me. Not my parents. Not the Capitol. Me.

Now unhindered by arrogance, I can more accuratly describe myself. My hair tangles into a rat's nest overnight. It also frizzes like you wouldn't believe. While I am curvy, it hurts my back and is much more a curse than a blessing. Because of this, I slouch. And what's worse than a girl so short you can't see? A girl so short you can't see that _slouches. _I trip over air and underwater.

My toenails, and fingernails and hair, for that matter, grow too quickly for normal. They break off and scrape my legs to the point where they bleed. I have to triple up my hair so I don't get strangled at night. I hate it. I cut my nails twice a week so they don't break off into jagged knives.

My midnight hair streams down and unexpectantly curls into corkscrews that tumble down halfway between my knees and ankles. Embodying a moonless, starless night, it is a shock compared to my rose-cream skin.

A cream-white petal blooms in the center of my dark rose lips.

Cream and roses skin providing the moon for my midnight hair.

Slightly offset almond eyes constantly shifting from midnight blue to light blue sky to rainy twilight framed with my father's thick, blonde lashes.

My golden blonde eyebrows that have never matched my hairline dip down into my lids give me a suspicious look to my face, as if I'm always raising my eyes in surprise and untangling the snarled net of your ruse.

Legs made for running far, not fast.

Caught somewhere between slight and birdlike and strong and sturdy, I'm a constant paradox.

Imbalanced features in perfect balance.

Perfect blend of mother and father.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: De ja Vu

Hies. i've been grounded, so yeah. The blonde eyebrows and eyelashes, white "petal" in my lips, shifting eyes and pale skin are all me. Although, im a blonde. And my hair's short. And wavy. But other than that, Safira's me. Fun fact: I'm incredibly like Peeta. My leg hair is platinum blonde. So I don't shave them. At all. Also, can y'all youtube RandomxPosterxGirl? thanx. Anyways, onto the chapter.

Chapter 15: De ja Vu

I finally catch up to James, who apparently, is a sprinter, not a marathoner. He's trying to breathe, but his lungs can't seem to grasp the thin air. I'm panting as well, but more out of heat, which strikes me odd. With no humidity, there's no steel wool blanket constricting your lungs. But the sun is hot and intense. Baking, it seems, is worse than steaming.

But why no exhaustion? Why no limp legs? And, why didn't I trip at all? Why no scratches from the thorny branches that line this blue-filtered deathtrap? How can someone walk on a flat, level floor and trip yet run full speed through an Arena without even stumbling? It doesn't make sense.

"So, what next," asked James as he started breathing again.

"I don't know, look through the packs?" I respond, my voice pulling up the end of the statement. It sounds growly and rough. Not at all mine. James raises his eyebrow but then shrugs it off.

"Okay."

Flares, water, jerky, crackers, iodine, sleeping bags, rope and nightglasses. This is what we find in the packs.

"Well, now we know how to find the others." I growl and cringe, still not used to it.

"Let's find shelter first."

Before I can reply or even acknowledge this, the sky erupts with noise. Cannon shots. Six. An icy chill runs down my spine. Still shuddering, I turn to James. Shock colors his face. Sharp dread resonates in the myriad blues, greens and greys that compose his eyes.

Are mine the same? Do mine pierce with dread and fear? Do mine burn with intensity that almost makes you cry? I'm sure they do. Who among us is dead?

As we come to a small cave, I nearly faint. Scared out of my mind, I start running from the imminent danger ahead. I see James running as well. I pray that we are both fast enough to out-run this death trap. Although, the blue and purple flames were beautiful.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Repeat

Hies. Internet didn't work forever. Finals over. So, now I bring you the next chapter!

Chapter 16: Repeat

Katniss:

I finally realize what they're doing. Making me relive my worst nightmare by using almost the exact same arena. Why, you ask? I'll never know. Not really. An honest misstep and you become a target for an entire army. Why did I have to fall in love? And why was I too analytical to realize it? Pangs of guilt slash at me as the avalanche of unanswered questions bury me alive. My eyes fix themselves to the screen as I plan to save the daughter that never really was mine.

Ideas flash, slurring themselves into a panicked whir. There must be a way. Somehow. I have to think my way out of this, or I will be trapped in this arena, still trying to get out. I have to, for my daughter. Whirls of almost okay thoughts slam themselves against the walls of my still-young brain. My left temple feels the abuse the most.

If only she knew. She'd be able to save herself. Win.

Though, do I really want her to win?

To be tormented day and night by the faces of children?

By faces of friends?

**_Screaming at night, blank and unreachable by day_.**

Why this grave paradox? How can I help a child that someone else has stolen from me?

**_Moreover, why did he have to steal from me?_**

I was his best friend…

**_I hurt him._**

Why does he get to hurt me?

**_Because I made him believe…_**

Because I nearly killed him.

Thoughts clashing, threatening to tear apart my mind. To rid me of what sanity I have left. Slashing membranes, scratching at memories. I can't do this anymore. A hurricane of memories dissolves my island of thought.

I can't do this anymore. My joints scream in protest as I arise suddenly. The chair protests, however mildly as it clangs to the ground. My head whirs; someone's shaking my disintegrated thoughts in a snow globe. The room spins, from hunger or head rush, I'm not quite sure. I whimper slightly.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Peeta's voice is warm with concern.

"I will be." My voice cracks from underuse.


End file.
